Suka Rasputina
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: Rzecz o Igorze Iwanowiczu Karkarowie.


Zajadą czarną wołgą, będą z nutrii mieć czapy.  
Będą złote mieć zęby, będą brudne mieć łapy.  
Resort łamać zacznie, nie za szybko – powoli,  
zbyt szybko nie wolno, bo za mało zaboli"1.

Im dalej na wschód tym śnieżyca będzie silniejsza. Na Syberii, dokąd jedzie ten pociąg, zaspy sięgną aż ludzkich głów. Stary Pietia Pietrowicz, klnąc jak szewc, wykopie tunel od domu do studni, bezzębna Babka Karkarowowa wykąpie się w przerębli, a mały Bartok nieomal odmrozi sobie wszystkie palce u nóg. Tak skończy się zima dla rodziny Igora i tylko jego tam zabraknie.

Lokomotywa prze uparcie przez białą podlaską równinę. Jeszcze kilkanaście godzin, zmiana wagonu w Witebsku i postój pod Moskwą a wreszcie przestanie być dla wszystkich obcym Ruskiem w puchatej czapie i stanie się na powrót Igorem Iwanowiczem2 Karkarowem – szanowanym czarownikiem, na którego nikt nie patrzy jak na cudem odnalezioną córkę Cara Mikołaja3, tylko dlatego, że mu nie zimno.

W całym swoim życiu Karkarow jeszcze nie raz powróci do tej... tfu, psia jucha, Anglii, ale teraz jest pewien, że za żadne ruble tam nie wróci. Gdzie mu do tych brytyjskich zbytków, domów, które bez trudu zdmuchnąłby syberyjski wiatr i kobitek, które futra noszą tylko dla luksusu.

Igor spogląda na zegarek. Znudzony, próbuje wyjrzeć przez okno. Zeskrobuje paznokciem warstwę szronu z zamarzniętej szyby. Powinnien być już blisko granicy, a tymczasem pociąg stoi w szczerym polu. Mają spore opóźnienie.

Pewno spytacie, czy nie prościej byłoby się teleportować. Byłoby. Tylko mogłoby się to skończyć odmrożeniem rzyci. W razie rozszczepienia te ministerialne nieroby trzymałyby go kilka godzin na mrozie, zanim wzięłyby dupy w troki i zajęły się zbłąkanym wędrowcem.

− Maskwa4! – wrzeszczy bileter wiele godzin później, waląc w drzwi przedziałów, a pociąg hamuje z głośnym piskiem. Igor podrywa się ze snu. Poprawia futrzaną czapę i kożuch odziedziczony po wuju Andrieju, łapie toboły i czym prędzej wysiada, bo pociąg gotów go jeszcze wywieźć gdzieś za Ural.

− Karkarow! – Wielki jak dąb wąsacz próbuje go wywołać z tłumu.

− Mscow, a ty tu co?! – Igor ściska się z Dimitrim Pietrowiczem tak serdecznie, jak z własnym bratem. − Nie pamiętam żebyśmy się umawiali?

− A ja nie pamiętam, żebyśmy się nie umawiali! Do czterech diabłów, doszła mnie gadka, żeś wrócił! Wziął żem poprawkę na babskie ploty i spóźnienia pociągów i czekam tu na ciebie od paru godzin, boś ty przecie mój druh!

− I nigdzie ci się nie spieszy? – Karkarow stęknął, czując jak wielka jak bochen łapa przyjaciela wali go raz po raz po plecach. Dimitri nie zdaje sobie sprawy z wlasnej krzepy. Ma posturę syberyjskiego drwala. Jest masywny, wielki i rumiany. Pachnie od niego nalewką z czarnego bzu

− Skąd! W rabocie jak zwykle. Czy się stoi czy się leży, dwa tysiunce się należy.

Za te pieniądze Dimitri Pietowicz Mscow zwykł utrzymywać swoje liczne dzieciaki rozsiane po całej Moskiwe u różnych matek, kilka kochanek spod Placu Czerwonego i młodą żonkę, która jeszcze o tym nie wie, ale niebawem zostanie wdową, straci dom i zmuszona sytuacją wyjdzie za ryżego Wanię, który będzie pił na umór i bił ją nocami.

− A ty już widzę światowyj! – wciąż jeszcze żyw Dimitri bierze się pod boki i śmieje gębą pełną złotych zębów.

− A no – Igor wyjmuje zza pazuchy kawał kiełbasy wyborowej spod Białegostoku, którą zręcznie przemycił pod kożuchem. Czarodziejom zawsze łatwiej jest przywieść coś z zagranicy. Mały obliviatus i nikt już nic nie pamięta o tych dobrach, które powinno się skonfiskować.

− Fiu fiu… Toś bracie teraz niemal jak Car!

Dzielą się pętem kiełbasy po połowie.

− Ale na szklaneczkę w Suce Rasputnia, to chyba jeszcześ nie za duży kozak, co? – pyta Dimitri, odgryzając spory kawał białostockiej wyborowej.

− Ano nie. – Igor uśmiecha się i obaj ruszają z tobołami przez miasto.

Moskwę zasypał śnieg. Jak puchata pierzyna przykrył alejki, domy i stacje. Oczywiście nikt ulic nie odśnieża. Sprzątacze stoją oparci o swoje szufle i dyskutują, rozlewając na trzech butelkę rozcieńczonego spirytusu. Kiedy za godzinę wściekły Wawiła Wasilijewicz niemal wyrżnie na lodzie i opieprzy pijaków za to, że się obijają, oni odpowiedzą tylko „odczep się pan, panie! pilnuj pan swej roboty!"

− Jak tam było w tej Brytanii? Dorwał żeś jakąś kobitkę? – Dimitri lubi radzić Igorowi w sprawach bab. Odkąd Karkarowowi wyrosły pierwsze włosy na twarzy proponuje, że go umówi z którąś z tych łatwiejszych. Igor oczywiście protestuje. Jak przystało na młodzika, czerwieni się ilekroć mu się wspomina o dzieleniu łóżka z kobietą.

Karkarow to właściwie jeszcze dzieciak (szczególnie w oczach druha). Jego twarz jest niemal gładka. W dniu, w którym po raz pierwszy zlegnie z kobietą i zrobi to, co każdy porządny chłop powinien z nią zrobić, Igor zapuści sobie bródkę, którą będzie pielęgnował aż do śmierci, jakby była skarbem przypominającym mu o ściągniętych majtkach Alony Prokopownej.

A jeśli już o babach mowa… Zza rogu wyłania się ubrana w bure futro czarownica, którą obaj z Dimitrim bardzo dobrze znają. Jest wysoka, tyczkowata. Jej pofarbowane na platynę, sianowate włosy splecione są w coś na wzór korony z warkocza. Na nogach ma kabaretki, które pewnie sprowadziła z zagranicy i białe kozaki sprzed trzech sezonów.  
Igor ze zdumieniem stwierdza, że żadna szanująca się Angielka nie włożyłaby takiego szajsu na nogi, ale tu w Rasiji jest to zapewne największy krzyk mody.

− Nu! Kogóż to moje oczy uwidziały! – Agrypina Pietrowna Berlioz uśmiecha się nieco złośliwie do obu czarodziejów.

− A właśnie idziem do Suki, na coś mocniejszego. – Dimitri niepotrzebnie się przyznaje.

− To się dobrze składa! Też się wybieram, a damie nie przystoi pić samej!

Jaka tam z niej dama. Sypia z kim popadnie. Grzebie różdżką w zębach w towarzystwie i je kurę paluchami. Złapała bogatego czarodzieja i myśli, że jej wszystko wolno.

Jej majętny mąż, któremu Agrypuna notorycznie majstruje w głowie i w pamięci niedługo zostanie szaleńcem i zdechnie w psychiatryku pod Jałtą, zostawiając żonce sporą sumkę.

− Nu! Karkarow, ponoć wrócił żeś z podróży. Wszyscy gadają, że przywozisz wieści!

Ach, ta czarodziejska, plotkarska Moskwa. Tu się nic przed nikim nie ukryje. A jak nawet coś jest ukryte, to wystaje jedną nogą zza pieca i nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy czyjaś brudna, chciwa ręka może za to chwycić, wywlekając brudy na światło dzienne.

Igor nie jest zbyt zadowolony, gdy ta Agrypina Berliozowa bierze go pod ramię. O swoich przygodach wolałby nie rozpowiadać na lewo i prawo. Niestety, jeszcze dziś wszystko jej wypapla i co gorsza, nazajutrz nie będzie o tym pamiętał.

− Anglia nie jest dla mnie. Wszystko drogie – stwierdza w końcu Karkarow, by choć takim ochłapem uspokoić jej głód wiedzy.

− Cuś ty mało dziś rozmowny! – Agrypina próbuje go skłonić do gadania. Na szczęście szybko coś odwraca jej uwagę.

− Patrzcie jak ten staryj mugol popierdala na wielasipiedie5! – kobieta szybkim ruchem wyciąga różdżkę i machnąwszy nią sprawia, że łańcuch roweru spada, a staruch ląduje w śniegu.

Jest to jedna z tych rozrywek, które Agrypina podłapała od swojej babki, a które obok picia szampana i jedzenia kawioru ze smalcem, były jej największymi przyjemnościami.

− Tam do licha! – Dimitri przez chwilę wygląda tak, jakby chciał pomóc staruchowi, który wymachuje pięściami i pluje wściekle na rower, krzycząc ,,cholernyj staryj grat!"

− Żal ci mugolskiego ścierwa, Mscow? Ja wim, że ty lubisz mugolskie kobitki, ale że chłopów i to do tego w takim wieku… - Agrypina dźga Dimitriego w policzek obrzydliwie długim paznokciem.

Wszyscy wiedzą, że Berliozowa uwielbia roznosić ploty podobnego pokroju. Gdyby nie to, że jeszcze w tym miesiącu Mscowa położą do grobu, pewnie wszyscy by już gadali, że jest z tych, co tego… A tak, nawet jeśli będą gadać, to jemu już będzie wszystko jedno. Najwyżej dwa, trzy razy przewróci się w grobie.

Agrypina zaczyna swoja tyradę o upodobaniach moskiewskich czarodziejów. Dobrze, że wreszcie docierają do baru, bo Igor robi się zbyt trzeźwy na towarzystwo tej kłamliwej bladzi.

Nad budynkiem z czerwonej cegły powiewa ledwie widoczny szyld przedstawiający charcicę z różdżką w zębach. Сука Распу́тинa6 − głosi wyblakły złoty napis tuż obok psa zerkającego bacznie na przechodniów.

Mugole mijają ten przybytek nawet nie zaszczyciwszy go spojrzeniem. Jest odpowiednio ukryty przed ich durnymi oczami. Gdyby mogli go zobaczyć i wejść do środka ogrom sztucznego przepychu z początku by ich przytłoczył. Potem dostrzegliby, że złociste ramy poruszających się obrazów są tylko pomalowane na złoto. Niebieskie, usiane gwiazdami obrusy poprzepalane są popiołem z fajek, a półki nad barem pozostają niemal zupełnie puste.

− Koniak – zamawia z nadzieją Igor, stając wreszcie przy barze i zdejmując z przeciążonych pleców toboły.

− Nie ma – odpowiada cycata barmanica i obraża się nie wiadomo za co.

− Jak nie ma?

− Nie ma i już. – Kobieta patrzy na niego, jakby był nietutejszy.

− To piwo.

− Nie ma. – Igor znów zostaje ofuknięty.

− A co jest? – pyta wściekle, czując, że zaraz wyjdzie z siebie.

− Wodka i bimber.

− To jak nic wodkę weźmiem! – Dimitri podejmuje decyzję za wszystkich i stawia.

− No to bierzta! – barmanka wyciąga zakurzone butelki spod lady. − Durne wieprze – dodaje pod nosem.

Praskowia Fiodorowna kiedyś odpyskuje w podobny sposób niewłaściwej osobie i cała dzielnica poczuje zapach jej palącej się knajpy. Suka Rasputina spłonie zanim ktokolwiek zdąży złapać za różdżkę i zacząć gasić. Nic nie zostanie ani z tutejszych dębowych mebli, ani z zasłon w kolorze wyblakłej czerwieni, zieleni i złota, a nawet z zapasów nalewki na smoczych łuskach, którą Praskowia ma tu nielegalnie.

Ale to jeszcze nie teraz… Teraz lokal żyje swoim życiem. Siedzący w kącie bezzębny dziad miesza różdżką lichą herbacinę i czyta Profetę Nowosybirskiego7. Bezoka wiedźma stawia pasjansa, kląc przy tym w jakimś ruskim dialekcie. Pykający fajkę nowobogacki czarodziej zdejmuje buty i poprawia onuce na swych niedomytych nogach.

Igor i Dimitri rozsiadają się na krzesłach tuż pod portretem zaczytanego Rasputina i jego wiernej charcicy, a Agrypina Pietrowna próbuje wytargować butelkę szampana u obrażonej barmanki, wykrzykując co chwila ,,to ty nie wiesz, kto ja jestem?!" .

− No. Mówże póki tej baby ni ma. – Dmitri nachyla się nad stołem. – Co tam u towarzysza Toma Marwolowicza8 Riddle'a?

Igor uśmiecha się tajemniczo.

− A wiesz… Szykują się zmiany! Oni tam na zachodzie są już całkiem blisko ideału.

− Znaczy co?

− Znaczy mugoli do gułagu i niech rabotają – stwierdza radośnie Igor.

− Towarzysz Riddle niebawem u władzy? – Dimitri popija z gwinta czystą wódkę, po czym ociera rękawem wąsy.

− Jak, żeś powiedział!? – Agrypina wtrąca się do rozmowy znienacka. Bezgłośnie powtarza ,,towarzysz Riddle" i ledwie powstrzymuje się od dania Mscowowi w pysk - gdyby to zrobiła od razu wywaliliby ją z knajpy. Oczywiście jeszcze nie raz ją wywalą. Za dwa miesiące wydłubie różdżką oko jednemu obcokrajowcowi i dostanie dożywotni zakaz wstępu.

− Za grosz szacunku do naszego mistrza! Od czasów Grindelwalda nie było drugiego takiego, co by tak dobrze gadał!

− Ciszej! – Igor usadza ją na krześle tuż obok. – Pamiętaj, że ludzie tu różnie wspominają Grindelwalda…

Agrypina jednak nie słucha. Jest niemal czerwona na gębie z wściekłości.

− Obrażasz wielkiego człowieka, Mscow. Ktoś ci kiedyś za to…

− A co mam go nazywać Sama-znajesz-szto? – Dimitri obrusza się, jakby wymagano od niego szacunku do psa. Jeszcze nie wie, że następnej nocy Agrypina zaciuka go za te słowa siekierą. Szkoda jej będzie różdżki na zabijanie kogoś takiego. Zresztą, nie jest fanką szybkiego mordu bez krwi.

Igor pociąga łyka ze swojej butelki, jakby pił coca-colę i moc alkoholu trzącha nim lekko. Rano będzie tego żałował.

− Pokażę wam coś. – Ośmielony pierwszym rauszem podwija rękaw kożucha.

− A pokaż! Pokaż! - Agrypina nachyla się nad stołem i chciwie przygląda się jego ręce naznaczonej mrocznym znakiem. Jej oczy robią się wielkie jak spodki.

− Będziesz wielkij ktoś, Igorze Iwanowiczu! Wielkij! – Teraz i ona pociąga zdrowo z butelki.

− Nie sądzę. – Dymitri ma do tego zdrowsze podejście. – Jeszcze biedy sobie napytasz.

Igor nie przejmuje się jakoś specjalnie tą biedą. Liczy na profity. Może wreszcie będzie go stać na nowy kożuch i zbudowanie Babce Karkarowowej porządnego domu, bo w jej starej lepiance to już idzie zamarznąć.

Za parę lat dzięki swoim nowym przyjaciołom Igor dostanie stanowisko nauczyciela w Durmstrangu. A jak Śmierciożercy zdejmą już starego Grigorija Jefimowicza Lodawowa ze stołka dyrektora, to właśnie ciepły tyłek Karkarowa na nim spocznie. Za kilkanaście lat Igor Iwanowicz będzie drugim po Putinie najbardziej wpływowym czarodziejem na Kremlu. Oczywiście po latach strach go obleci i właśnie przez ten mroczny znak na ręce umrze przedwcześnie. Dodam też, że nigdy nie wybuduje babce domu. Za rok odetnie się całkowicie od swej rodziny na Syberii. Bo wstyd i hańba pochodzić z zapadłej wsi, gdzieś pod Uralem.

Teraz Igor papla radośnie Berliozowej o mrocznych planach Lorda Voldemorta i własnych naiwnych pomysłach na wzbogacenie się kosztem mugolskiego motłochu. Wódka znika z jego butelki wprost proporcjonalnie do ilości rojeń o bogactwie i sławie, które wypluwa z siebie jak szalony. Agrypina pochłania każde jego słowo i tylko Dimitri nie bawi się dobrze.

Gdy tylko Berliozowa idzie po kolejne butelki, Mscow nachyla się nad pijanym Karkarowem.

− Powiem ci co Igorze. Wezmę i ci powiem. I to będzie ostatnia rada jaką ci dam. – Dimitri nawet nie wie, jak bardzo się nie myli. − Weź się do porządnej roboty i nie przystawaj ze Śmierciojadami. Tyś na to za młody! Tobie się w głowie pomiesza, a i oni tylko cię wykorzystają.

− Bredzisz.

− Ty jesteś jak ta suka Rasputina, Igorze. – Dimitri zerka na obraz nad ich głowami. Charcica niemal nie mrugając, wpatruje się maślanym wzrokiem w swego pana. – Zapatrzyłeś się w tego całego Toma Marwolowicza jak skończony durak.

− Zazdrosnyś i tyle… - czka Igor, zerkając na obraz. Widzi dwie charcice i dwóch Rasputinów.

− Na mnie już pora. – Dimitri ma wyraźnie dosyć całej tej rozmowy. Nie takiego Igora przywiózł dwa lata temu do Moskwy z zapadłej sybirskiej wiochy. Było mu żal chłopaka, bo taki mądry, a nie obyty, bo taki zdolny, a bez możliwości. Tu dzieciak miał zarobić na chleb i zabrać się za porządną praktykę u znajomego mistrza eliksirów. A jak skończył? Jako przydupas Śmierciojadów i przyszłe mięso armatnie.

− Polazł? – Agrypina Pietrowna stawia flaszkę na stole, tuż obok łokcia rozwalonego na blacie Igora.

− Ta… - mruczy Karkarow, a Rasputin na obrazie ponad nim kręci głową, klepiąc charcicę po wiernym łepku.

− Mówią, że Czarnyj Pan jest nieśmiertelny… Prawda to? – Berliozowa podsuwa mu butelkę, szepcząc.

− Ano, chyba tak – odpowiada Igor, poczerwieniały na twarzy jak dojrzałe jabłko.

− I nas też uczyni takimi… - marzy się Agrypinie.

Nie wie jeszcze, że nie będzie żyła wiecznie. Zginie w listopadzie 1981 roku, kiedy to stanie do pojedynku z autorem - niejakim Alastorem Moodim, który dorwie ją, ukrywającą się pod Władywostokiem. Agrypina odbierze mu wprawdzie oko na zawsze, ale straci przy tym życie. Umrze szybko. Wciąż wierząc, że jej pan i mistrz, wielki Voldemort gdzieś się ukrywa.

Świta, a Igor budzi się zupełnie sam, pod stołem w Suce Rasputina. Nie jest jedynym w takiej sytuacji. Pod stolikiem obok chrapie jakiś pijany dziad. Karkarow próbuje wymacać swoje toboły, ale przerażony odkrywa, że go okradziono. Całe to dobro, którego nazwoził z zagranicy przepadło. Wściekły wstaje na nogi i chwiejąc się lekko, wyciąga różdżkę z kieszeni. Już tak załatwi tego, kto go okradł, że drań ruski miesiąc popamięta!

Oczywiście Igor nigdy nie pozna tożsamości złodzieja. Ale zupełnie przypadkiem go ukarze. Pewnego dnia spotkają się po przeciwnych stronach ławy sędziowskiej. Igor skarze go na śmierć za jakąś głupotę typu „mugolskie pochodzenie", a tamten z przekory zabije się sam, wieszając w celi Nurmengardu, przed wykonaniem wyroku.

Dziś Igor Iwanowicz Karkarow wyjdzie na ulicę zupełnie pozbawiony majątku – tylko z różdżką w kieszeni i mrocznym znakiem na ręce. Za parę chwil zaczepi go towarzysz Antonin Antoninowicz Dołohow i wciągnie w szemrane interesy. Tydzień później Karkarow będzie już bogatym człowiekiem i sprawi sobie wreszcie nowy kożuch, który okaże się idealny na specjalną okazję – pogrzeb dawnego przyjaciela.

Przypisy:  
1Fragment piosenki ,,Do syna Józefa Cieślaka" autorstwa zespołu Lao Che.  
2Otczestwo, czyli rosyjskie imię odojcowskie.  
3Wielka księżna Anastazja Nikołajewna Romanowa najmłodsza córka cara Mikołaja II, ostatniego władcy Imperium Rosyjskiego. Została zamordowana razem z rodziną 17 lipca 1918 roku przez tajną bolszewicką policję. Od jej śmierci krążyły plotki o jej rzekomej ucieczce.  
4 W opowiadaniu pojawia się wiele słów stylizowanych na rosyjskie.  
5Z rosyjskiego „rower".  
6Suka Rasputina - zapisane cyrylicą.  
7Tygodnik w stylu Proroka Codziennego.  
8Tak wiem. Drugie imię Toma Riddle'a jest po dziadku, nie ojcu. Ale Dimitri o tym nie wie. Uważam, że Voldemort nie chodziłby i nie tłumaczył każdemu Ruskowi jakiego napotka, że nazywa się po ojcu mugolu, a drugie imię to imię dziadka. Ostatecznie Dimitri nie siedzi zbyt głęboko w społeczeństwie Śmierciożerców, więc może nie wiedzieć. Naciągane? Zgadzam się. Ale Tom Marwolowicz brzmi tak cudownie, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać. A Tom Tomowicz… Ble!


End file.
